Iggy
by Comedygirl127
Summary: I was upset that book 7 wasn't called Iggy, so I wrote this story for him! PLZ RnR!


**I feel sorry for Iggy being blind, so I decided to write this dedicated to him.**** Hope you enjoy all my little surprises, and PLZ REVIEW! My friends have like, 20 reviews per story and the most I have for a story is 7! That's only for 2 of my stories as well, the rough average of reviews per story, is 3 - 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, yada, yada, yada.**

**Blind kid.**

**Iggy POV**

I walked down the hall, brushing my fingertips on the walls as I went. Max found this safe house through the CSM, the organization that her mum runs to try to save the world. As I approached the kitchen, I heard Gasman's voice.

"But Max! You know it's a great idea! He might be able to see again!"

"I never said it was a bad idea! I was just asking, where would we get all that paint?"

"Your mum might have some?" Max sighed.

"Ok, when you see Iggy, tell him I'm at mum's place. I'll be back in a bit."

I walked out into the kitchen after Max left.

"Oh, Iggy, Max is—"

"Yeah. I heard, I'm not deaf," I said. "So what's that all about?"

"Umm, it's a surprise... I can't tell you."

"You got me like, a glass eye or something? Robotic replacement? I know it's a way for me to see..."

"It _might_ work, but maybe not. Worth a try anyway."

"Ha! It IS a way for me to see!"

"Ok, ok! It is, but you won't know any more than that!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but he held up his hand.

"NO! Shut up, shut UP!" He stuck his fingers in his ears. "LALALALALALALALA!" he sang. He ran to his room and slammed the door. Huh. I wish Fang were here. He's probably dead though. Max hasn't been taking it well, she totally ignores Dylan, and if he walks into the same room as her, she'll get up and leave.

I went over to the cupboard, and felt around randomly until I felt a yellow container with a red logo. Hmm! Crunchy Peanut Butter! Then I walked over to the fridge, and felt around until I came across the raspberry jam. I then went to the cutlery draw, and pulled out a knife.

"Hey Iggy! Where's Max? Have you seen her? Oops, I didn't mean that! Do you know where she is? Yeah that's better, I'm sorry."

"Huh, yeah, Max went to her mum's. She'll be back soon. Umm, where's the bread?"

"Here." I stood still while Nudge got out the bread and a plate. I could here things being slid around the bench, as Nudge moved it all to one spot.

"Thanks." I moved in and began making the sandwich.

"No problemo!" she danced out of the kitchen whistling. I dug into my sandwich, and the jam squirted all over my face and hands.

"Nudge! I'm going for a fly! When Max get's back let her know. Oh, and you're in charge for the time we are gone!" I ran to the door, swung it open, charged threw and leapt straight out into space. Free-falling, I breathed in deep, counted to 3, and then spread my wings...

**Aeron POV**

Easy. He was right there, in perfect shot. The School was right to create me, I am much better at this than Ari ever was! Every day at 10:00am and 2:00pm, Iggy would come for a fly on this exact path, arriving at this point, exactly on 10:18am and 2:18pm. It was a half an hour flight, Max and the others knew he came. But it takes a real expert to _kill_ a bird-boy...

**Iggy POV**

I returned from my flight at 2:30pm sharp, right on time! I always go for a half an hour flight, just to cool off. When I got back, Nudge informed me that Max was taking a nap on the couch, then ran upstairs somewhere.

"Oh, hi Iggy!" said Angel. Her voice came from the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey Angel, I'm gonna take a nap." I walked upstairs to my room, and flopped down onto the bed, exhausted from the long flight.

**...**

"Uhh!" I groaned, sitting up. I'm not a morning person! I opened my 'unseeing eyes' and… could see! This must have been Max and Gasman's plan! They painted the entire place white! I jumped up and ran downstairs, then felt my watch to 'see' what time it was. It was 9:00am, I had slept a lot! I bolted into the kitchen, where Max and the others were eating breakfast. They were all wearing as much white as they could!

I dove onto Max, embracing her in a humungous hug. The kitchen was completely white, even the formally black microwave!

"THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU!" I yelled.

"Iggy… choking… not breathing!"

"Sorry!" I loosened my grip.

"Well, glad you like it! It's a little dull for us, but I promised the others we would paint our own rooms whatever the hell we wanted. Just as long as you can see as often as possible, however, it is very likely that, like in Antarctica, you will have moments of seeing, and moments of being blind."

"I don't care! I will still see more than I have in a long time!" I was even happier when I saw their smiles. 1, because I _saw_ it, and 2, because it was amazing what they went through to try and let me see again, not even caring that it won't work all the time or that it might've _never_ worked! I have the best friends in the entire world.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go for my morning fly… blind again, sadly." I gazed at the pure white floor.

"Ok Ig, we will get to work on finishing the rest of the house." Max stood up and gave me a quick hug, before grabbing a paint can and brush, and walking down the hall to the living room.

"Oh Iggy! Can I please come?" asked Gazzy with puppy dog eyes.

"Umm, I guess so. Just try to keep up. I have a set routine!"

"Aiy aiy, captain!" he saluted. I ran to the door and leapt through it, out into the wide open sky, with Gazzy close behind…

**Aeron POV**

He should be here by now! It was already 10:20am, 2 minutes later than supposed to be! Wait! There, in the distance, he was being followed by The Gasman, as they call him…

I aimed my rifle, and tapped my finger dangerously on the trigger.

Piece.

Of.

Cake!

**Iggy POV**

Suddenly I heard the piercing scream of a bullet whiz by my head, and then a soaring pain in my left wing.

"Gazzy! Go, go, go! Get away from here! Someone shot me, get Max!" I was already falling, plummeting toward the ground at a terribly dangerous speed.

As soon as I hit the ground, I was knocked unconsious. The last thing I saw was a person about my age walking towards me...

**Aeron POV**

Ok, I know what you're thinking; _don't I feel bad about this?_ Well, to be honest, yes, I do feel bad. But it is what I was made to do. Actually, it's pretty cool to see him this close. He looks sort of like me...

"Aeron! Do you have the experiment?" asked my assistant, Dailo.

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, there was that other experiment with him..."

"You think I'd get the wrong one?" I grabbed him by the shirt and sook him roughly.

"N—nnnn-nno- No sir!" he cried.

"Damn right!" I let go of him and he fell to the ground.

"Umm, if you don't mind..." he paused, waiting for me to acknowledge that he spoke. I nodded my head. "He, umm, looks just like you." He cringed, waiting for me to hit him.

"You know... you're right..." He screamed in pain, then stopped when he realised I never even touched him.

"Wait, what did you say? No hitting...?"

"I said you are right! Don't make me say it again!"

"Yes sir!" I picked Iggy up over one shoulder and headed toward the van...

**Iggy POV**

I woke up in some kind of cage. Wait! NO! I am in the School, in a dog crate. Crap! I heard footsteps approaching my cage, and I scuttled as far back as I could.

"Haha! Come on dude, no need to be frightened. I'm Aeron, and I know who you are. I am the one who shot you from the sky, sorry 'bout that. Look, my boss wanted you so he could help you. He is going to rid you of your main problem. _**Your avian DNA**_."

"Why should I believe you?" I asked, creeping slightly closer to him.

"Actually, I don't know. I don't even know why I'm telling you. I guess I felt sort of bad for shooting you."

"Oh, ok. Umm, are you, umm, an experiment? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, no it's fine. Yes, I'm 2% wolf, 2% eagle, and the rest human. Sort of like Flyboys, but a much more advanced version. You can't usually tell while I'm in human form, with my wings tucked in."

Suddenly I heard another set of footsteps approaching, and so I slid back in the cage a bit more.

"Ahh, Aeron! I trust this is the experiment you caught?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Grab him and bring him to room E19. I will meet you there." He walked off.

"Ok Iggy, let's go." He unlocked the cage.

**Aeron POV**

When I unlocked the cage, he flinched.

"Come on! Please, if you fight this, the boss will have my head on a silver platter!"

"And the sad part of that would be…?" Hmm, he doesn't trust me.

"Look, just come and everything will be ok."

"Accept my avian DNA apparently."

"Actually, you aren't having it removed; you're having it replaced with the DNA of a bat."

"Remind me again why I shouldn't just rip off your head?"

"Well, one: your hands are bound," Seems he just noticed. "and two: once it's all over, I'm the only hope you have of getting out of here."

"And why would you do that?"

"I don't know, I guess I think you're cool, and by helping you outta here, I'm also helping myself. Now, we gotta get to room E19."

…

"Well, thank-you Aeron. Oh, and Aeron? I hope you feel good for yourself," I smiled to myself. "I'd _never_ have the courage to turn in my own brother. Especially if it were my twin…" Smile gone!

"I'm sorry sir, what was that? I thought you said that Iggy, this experiment, was my _brother_!"

"Yes, twin brother in fact!"

**Ok, hope you liked chapter 1, 2 coming soon! :) PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
